wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Troops
Units can be upgraded using Daru. The cost to upgrade a unit one level is equal to (target level)^3*(unit's upgrade cost multiplier). Upgrading a unit upgrades all units of that type, including any you recruit in the future. increasing their HP, attack power, physical defense and magic defense (all of these stats can also be increased via research at the Academy). The maximum number of troops you can have on hand is determined by your cottage, and the maximum number of troops you can bring with you into battle is determined by your Troop Count statistic. In battle, your troops are separated into two equal legions (each counting as one character in the battle). The total health of each legion is equal to the unit's HP statistic multipled by 1/100 of the number of troops in the legion. It is entirely possibly for each legion to contain only half a unit (i.e. if you only brought one unit with you into battle). The number of troops in a legion has no effect on that legion's attack power, physical defense or magical defense. Online Daru Cost Calculator 'Types of Troops' Lancer Description: The most basic soldiers who carry sharp lances that shreds anything that is in their path Unlocks at: Level 1 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill: Enhanced Attack http://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_001.png Front Row Description: 50% chance to deal 150% PATK damage to the front row of the enemies Hunter Description: Uses a bow and arrow to launch ranged attacks; possesses and excellent attack rating Unlocks at: Level 4 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill: Concentrated Shot http://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_002.png Description: 30% chance to deal 100% PATK damage to two random enemies; Crit rate boost of 20% plus Crit damage increase of 30% Priest Description: A master of elemental magic that had exceptional magic attack and defense abilities Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill: Refraction http://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_005.png All Description: 20% chance to deal 80% magic damage to all enemies Paladin Description: An elite type of soldier that has exceptional attack and physical defense attributes Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill: Heavy Strike http://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_003.png Front Row Description: 40% chance to deal 135% PATK damage to one random front row enemy; Chance of an addition 1-turn speed reduction of 50% Gryphon Description: A domesticated breed of gryphon that boasts fast attack speeds and strong defenses Unlocks at: Level 30 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 6 Super Skill: Claw Strike http://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_004.png Single Target Description: 50% chance to deal 150% PATK damage to one random front row enemy; Additional 50% chance of a 1-turn daze effect Knight Description: With virtually impenetrable armor, knights have some of the best battle capabilitties Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Special Skill: Mass Assault Description: 30% chance to deal 140% PATK damage to a random row of enemies. Table of costs for upgrading: 1 - granted 2 - 120 3 - 405 4 - 960 5 - 1875 6 - 3240 7 - 5145 8 - 7680 9 - 10 935 10 - 15 000 11 - 19 965 12 - 25 920 13 - 32 955 14 - 41 160 15 - 50 625 1-15 total: 205 050 16 - 61 440 17 - 73 695 18 - 87 480 19 - 102 885 20 - 120 000 1-20 total: 650 550 21 - 138 915 22 - 159 720 23 - 182 505 24 - 207 360 25 - 234 375 1-25 total: 1 573 425 26 - 263 640 27 - 295 245 28 - 329 280 29 - 365 835 30 - 405 000 1-30 total: 3 232 425 31 - 446 865 32 - 491 520 33 - 539 055 34 - 589 560 35 - 643 125 1-35 total: 5 942 550 36 - 699 840 37 - 759 795 38 - 823 080 39 - 889 785 40 - 960 000 1-40 total: 10 075 050 41 - 1 033 815 42 - 1 111 320 43 - 1 192 605 44 - 1 277 760 45 - 1 366 875 1-45 total: 16 057 425 46 - 1 460 040 47 - 1 557 345 48 - 1 658 880 49 - 1 764 735 50 - 1 875 000 1-50 total: 24 373 425 Angel Description: A divine race of angelic warriors that will only submit to the strongest of masters Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Special Skill: Restore http://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_007.png Description: 20% to restore the HP of the teammate with the lowest percentage of HP. Templar Description: A righteous warrior that is proficient in combat skills and sparring. Unlocks at: Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Special Skill: Soul Chop Description: 50% chance to deal 170% PATK damage to a single front row target. Daru upgrade values: 1. default 2. 150 3. 520 4. 1240 5. 2430 6. 4210 7. 6680 8. 9980 9. 14210 10. 19500 11. 25950 12. 33690 13. 42840 14. 53500 15. 65810 16. 79870 17. 95800 18. 113720 19. 133750 20. 156000 21. 180580 22. 207630 23. 237250 24. 269560 25. 304680 26. 342730 27. 383810 28. 428060 29. 475580 30. 526500 31. 580920 32. 638970 33. 700770 34. 766420 35. 836060 36. 909790 37. 987730 38. 1070000 39. 1156720 40. 1248000 41. 1343950 42. 1444710 43. 1550380 44. 1661080 45. 1776930 46. 1898050 47. 2024540 48. 2156540 49. 2294150 50. 2437500 51. 3017800 52. 3198830 53. 3386950 54. 3582300 55. 3785030 56. 3995260 57. 4213140 58. 4438790 59. 4672370 60. 4914000 61. 5163810 62. 63. 64. 65. 66. 67. Warlock Description: Controlling the forces of darkness, warlocks are capable of using all kinds of black magic. Unlocks at: Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Special Skill: Dark Pulse Description: 35% chance to deal 80% MATK damage to all enemies. Table of cost for upgrading: 1 - granted 2 - 150 3 - 520 1-35 total: 7 739 370 36 - 909 790 37 - 987 730 38 - 1 070 000 39 - 1 156 720 40 - 1 248 000 1-40 total: 13 111 610 41 - 1 343 950 42 - 1 444 710 43 - 1 550 380 44 - 1 661 080 45 - 1-45 total: 46 - 47 - 48 - 49 - 50 - 1-50 total: